The present invention relates to media that is shared on a social network and, more particularly, relates to customizing the captions of the media according to the viewer of the media and the viewer of the captions.
In a social network environment, users may add groups of people with different types of relationships to their network, such as family, friends, coworkers, acquaintances etc. These groups may be further grouped into groups of friends, groups of coworkers and so on. The closeness of a relationship between a user and each group in his/her network may vary. Therefore, the user may share more information with one group over another group. The existing technology allows a user to define groups and designate a message to a particular group.
With respect to media such as digital photographs, video and links, a user may set the privacy settings on the social network so that the media may be shared with all groups or only with some groups such as family and friends but not coworkers. If the media has a caption with the media, the caption may also be shared with the media according to the privacy settings on the social network.